official_battlefandomcom-20200217-history
Xeno Goku (DBH)
Xeno Goku (DBH) Summary Son Goku: Xeno is the co. protagonist of the Japanese arcade and Nintendo game, Dragon Ball Heroes. Unlike his canon counterpart, Goku is a member of the Time Patrol, a group dedicated to protecting time, and is one of the time patrols strongest Heroes. 'Power And Status' Tier: 1-A Name: Son Goku (Xeno), Xeno Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Older than GT Goku Classification: Saiyan, Time patroller Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses(Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can likely Mimic abilities like the Future Warrior can in Xenoverse), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Life -Force manipulation (Any God-Ki user can use the ability "draw" which sucks out an opponents life energy and heals the user) Sealing (Via the mafuba), Summoning (Can summon Zen'o with the Zen'o button. Non-Combat applicable as it is outside help), Fusionism(With the Potara Earrings and Metamoran Dance. Non-Combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats with the kaioken up to 100x), Indomitable Will, BFR, Transformation (Super Saiyan forms and the Great Ape), Magic (With the Power Pole), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space. Can create his own spatial dimensions and manipulate the time in there), Can harm Intangible beings, Concept Manipulation (Should be able to kill Towa, who can come back as long as hatred exists in the world), Time travel, Probability Manipulation (Through Miracle CI, he can make the chances of his attacks and techniques landing 100% and make the probability of someone dodging 0%. This also acts as a One Hit Kill), Cannot be sensed by those lesser than a "God", Regeneration (Mid-Low), Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Paradox Immunity (changes in all timelines didn't affect Xeno Goku), Acausality, Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Tanked attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Demigra's energy which filled a timeline with evil thoughts), Resistance to Transmutation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Demigra's magic couldn't turn him into a time breaker and stated his Magic isn't working on Goku. This magic includes abilities such as Law Manipulation), Resistance to Power Nullification/Negation (Immune to 21's waves which nullifies powers to the point they reach Yanmcha's level), Resistance to BFR (Negated Demigra's BFR which previously sent Beat back in time) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiversal (Defeated Demigra in base, whose energy was dimensioanlly engulfing the DBH world and even transcended it all and space-time to affect and destroy the Real World. A dimension that views Dragon Ball as fiction. He then defeated Chamel, who with his presence alone was causing the collapse of the DBH world and the Real World) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to beings who can exist beyond time and space, exist beyond the natural flow of time and transcend time-space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiversal (Tanked attacks from Demigra, who could casually take control and collapse the entire DBH multiverse, The Crack of Time and the Real World) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Power Pole. Low Complex Multiversal with Ki blasts and Attacks Standard Equipment: Power Pole and Senzu Beans Intelligence: Average. Genius in combat (Has mastered techniques that would take years to learn in seconds, typically just needing to see them once, and can learn harder techniques over night. Has taught others very difficult techniques in very little time and has great fighting awareness. Defeated cyborgs that were created for the sole purpose of killing him, likely being aware of his weaknesses. He is aware of what he can and cannot do)